


When In Rome!

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Holidays, M/M, Roma | Rome, Weight Gain, belly kisses, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are squabbling about their holiday destination so they ask the Portkey Official to make the decision for them. They arrive in Rome and the couple enjoy the history, the culture but most of all: the delicious cuisine.*This is a kinky fic so please mind the tags!*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	When In Rome!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quentin_threepwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/gifts).

> Quentin_threepwood: I adore your fic. 
> 
> This is a Drarropoly 2.0 fic and followed the prompt:  
1\. Harry and Draco can't decide where to go on holiday so they ask the Portkey official to surprise them.  
2\. Word limit: 890 words.

In retrospect, Harry decided, Rome had been the ideal holiday destination. The perfect combination of romance, history and food that Draco and he had craved. When they returned home tomorrow he’d Owl that Portkey Official and offer up his profound thanks. 

It had been nothing less than the holiday of a lifetime. 

Draco and he had bickered and squabbled in the weeks leading up to their holiday. 

Harry had been desperate to visit Greece and see the Parthenon. Draco hadn’t been fussed though. The searing heat had put him off, his pale skin liable to burn with even the strongest protective spells. Draco had preferred the idea of Belgium, wanting to visit Bruges to explore the ancient Medieval city. Even on the morning of their departure, the pair of them had been at an impasse. Draco had pouted, wrinkling his nose at the shorts and tee-shirts that Harry had set aside for the pair to wear. 

By the time the wizards had arrived at the International Portkey Office, Draco’s silent ire had cascaded into a full-on argument. The Official had been resolute: _‘make a decision or make your way home!’_ Harry had shook his head in desperation, running a hand through his hair in sheer aggravation. 

“Fine!” Harry had hissed, wondering for the billionth time how he could have fallen so deeply in love with this deeply frustrating wizard. “I’m past caring! Just surprise us!” Draco and he had both clasped hold of the ancient vase, the disconcerting roll and coil of the magic turning their stomachs. 

And surprise it _certainly_ was: they found themselves within a tiny wizarding side street near Saint Peter’s Basilica. 

Harry and Draco had arrived in Rome. 

The location was glorious, and it soon turned out that the Portkey Official was exceedingly good at his job. They were expected at the Hotel Di Antica Magia, a luxurious Elf-run establishment that was the ideal walking distance from several Michelin-starred restaurants and traditional cafes, a fact that pleased Draco no end. 

After all, the wizard wasn’t quite the same svelte character he’d been when Harry and he had been at school. Falling in love had softened Draco considerably, both inside and out. 

His tum was rounded now and squashy to the touch; his hips deliciously padded. Harry loved kissing Draco’s newly softened chin and caressing his chubby love handles. “More of you just means more to love,” Harry would often whisper, brushing a hand against the plump cushion of Draco’s belly. “Every inch of you is exquisite.” 

Each day of their holiday had been spent exploring the streets of Rome, discovering both her historical and culinary delights. The Colosseum had been Harry’s favourite. Ancient runes carved into the stone showed the magical lineage of the gladiators and the wizard giving their tour had outlined the hexes and curses they’d used during combat. 

Draco preferred the Sistine Chapel though, and the pair of them had spent a whole morning gazing at the wondrous art. “Michaelangelo was obviously a wizard,” Draco stated confidently, tracing his eyes over the iconic Chapel ceiling. “Those brushstrokes were charmed into place.”

The very best part of Rome was the Italian delicacies that both men had enjoyed as they wandered around the city. 

“I’m not even going to utter the words diet or waistline,” Draco had exclaimed, tucking into his third _gelato_ of their holiday. He patted his ample belly. “I’m going to enjoy myself.”

The restaurants were some of the finest that Harry had ever enjoyed. Rich, cheesy _lasagne_ filled their plates with piles of oily _focaccia_ on the side. Thin, crispy _pizza_ covered in tomato sauce, mozzarella and basil made their mouths water, while thick creamy coffees completed overindulgent meals excellently.

Afterwards, Draco and he would waddle slowly back to the hotel and collapse on their bed, sleepy and satiated. 

Draco would pop open his trouser buttons, releasing a very full, very stuffed tummy. Of course, Harry hadn’t needed any encouragement from his lover to caress Draco’s bloated paunch, his hands moving down to either side of the mound and rubbing in small circles. Harry had stroked and massaged, giving his lover all the blissful attention that Draco deserved. 

“Mm mm,” Harry had rumbled, enjoying every moment. “You like that, Draco? You’re getting so big… So _round_. Rome’s worked its magic on your belly. You won’t fit your robes when we get back to London.”

Draco had only shuddered with an enjoyment that grew when Harry exchanged fingers for his mouth. 

Harry kissed a line to Draco’s bellybutton, mouthing and lapping at the tight skin. When Harry found the taut skin of the navel he dipped in his tongue, relishing the tremble of Draco’s body and the unconscious, stuttering breaths of the man. 

“So sexy,” Harry murmured, moving upwards to kiss Draco’s pinked lips. “I’m obsessed with you, love. You’re perfection… _My chubby beauty_.” And after only minutes, Harry would lavishing his attentions against Draco’s throat, nipples and skin, reducing the other man to quivering moans. 

Harry simply couldn’t get enough of Draco.

“Thank _Merlin_ that Portkey Official sent us to Rome,” Draco said lazily, his grey eyes dark with post-orgasmic elation. “It’s heavenly. Shall we come back for Christmas? Just imagine, Harry… The _tiramisu_, the _cannoli_…” 

Draco smiled dreamily, his belly already rumbling with gluttonous desire. The wizard was truly insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
